The Unforgiven
by Neshey
Summary: [Songfic Aventures] Jusqu'à où Théo est-il prêt à aller pour devenir paladin ?


**_Coucou tout le monde ! Bon bah me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction,encore en rapport avec le passé des personnages. Comme la dernière fois je suis ouverte aux critiques et/ou suggestions ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !_**

 **Le disclaimer :** **L'univers n'appartien qu'à Mahyar et le personnage de Théo à Joueur du Grenier. « The Unforgiven » est l'œuvre et appartient au groupe Metallica. Je ne tire rien d'autre de mes écrits que le plaisir d'écrire.**

 **Une larme, un adieu, une promesse :**

 **Je serais paladin !**

 **New blood joins this earth**  
 _Du sang nouveau touche la terre_  
 **And quikly he's subdued**  
 _Et rapidement il se soumet_  
 **Through constant pain disgrace**  
 _Rongé par une honte perpétuelle_  
 **The young boy learns their rules**  
 _Le jeune garçon apprend leurs lois_

 _Des cheveux bruns, cachant en partie un bandeau or, et un visage fermé. Face à un mannequin de bois, tentant de soulever une épée trop lourde pour lui, il le frappait encore et encore. Depuis la porte d'une maison, une silhouette le regarde avec tristesse. Et tandis que l'épée glissait de sa main une énième fois, la silhouette se retirais._

 **With time the child draws in**  
 _Avec le temps le gamin rentre dans le moule_  
 **This whipping boy done wrong**  
 _Ce souffre douleur qui a mal agi_  
 **Deprived of all his thoughts**  
 _Dépossédé de toutes ses pensées_  
 **The young man struggles on and on he's known**  
 _Le jeune homme continue son combat et il a compris_  
 **A vow unto his own**  
 _Il s'est promis_  
 **That never from this day**  
 _Que jamais à partir de ce jour_  
 **His will they'll take away**  
 _Ils ne lui prendront sa volonté_

 _Théo tomba à genoux, paumes contre terre. Et alors qu'une larme perlait sur sa joue, le ciel se couvrait. Et lorsque, d'un geste rageur, il arracha son bandeau, le ciel se mit à gronder. Il baissa un regard emplit de larmes et de colère sur son poing, et serra le ruban de sa main :_

 _Pourquoi..? Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?!_

 _Et quand ces mots résonnaient sous le tonnerre assourdissant, un éclair fendit le ciel et tomba droit sur lui._

 **What I've felt**  
 _Ce que j'ai éprouvé_  
 **What I've known**  
 _Ce que j'ai appris_  
 **Never shined through in what I've shown**  
 _N'a jamais transparu dans ce que j'ai montré_  
 **Never be**  
 _Jamais été_  
 **Never see**  
 _Jamais vu_  
 **Won't see what might have been**  
 _Je ne verrai pas ce qui aurait pu se passer_  
 **What I've felt**  
 _Ce que j'ai éprouvé_  
 **What I've known**  
 _Ce que j'ai appris_  
 **Never shined through in what I've shown**  
 _N'a jamais transparu dans mon attitude_  
 **Never free**  
 _Jamais libre_  
 **Never me**  
 _Jamais moi même_  
 **So I dub thee unforgiven**  
 _Aussi je te surnomme l'impardonné_

 _Rattachant son bandeau, , il leva un regard déterminé vers le ciel :_

 _Je vais y arriver ! Je serais plus fort que toi !_

 _Se saisissant de l'épée, il se dirigea vers le mannequin._

 **They dedicate their lives**  
 _Ils ont voué leur vie_  
 **To running all of his**  
 _A tout gouverner de la sienne_  
 **He tries to please them all**  
 _Il essaie de tous leur plaire_  
 **This bitter man he is**  
 _Homme amer qu'il est_  
 **Throughout his life the same**  
 _Tout au long de sa vie, la même chose_  
 **He's battled constantly**  
 _Il a livre bataille continuellement_  
 **This fight he cannot win**  
 _Un combat qu'il ne peut gagner_  
 **A tired man they see no longer cares**  
 _L'homme fatigué qu'ils voient n'en a désormais plus rien à faire_  
 **The old man then prepares**  
 _Le vieil homme se prépare_  
 **To die regretfully**  
 _A mourir à contrecoeur_  
 **That old man here is me**  
 _Ce vieillard c'est moi_

 _D'un geste vif et fort, l'épée heurta le mannequin, qui se fendit en deux. Un regard froid et dur, se posa sur les restes du pantin à terre :_

 _Tu étais faible père._

 **What I've felt** _  
Ce que j'ai éprouvé  
_ **What I've known** _  
Ce que j'ai appris  
_ **Never shined through in what I've shown** _  
N'a jamais transparu dans ce que j'ai montré  
_ **Never be** _  
Jamais été  
_ **Never see** _  
Jamais vu  
_ **Won't see what might have been** _  
Je ne verrai pas ce qui aurait pu se passer  
_ **What I've felt** _  
Ce que j'ai éprouvé  
_ **What I've known** _  
Ce que j'ai appris  
_ **Never shined through in what I've shown** _  
N'a jamais transparu dans mon attitude  
_ **Never free** _  
Jamais libre  
_ **Never me** _  
Jamais moi même  
_ **So I dub thee unforgiven** _  
Aussi je te surnomme l'impardonné_

 **You labeled me**  
 _Tu m'as catalogué_  
 **I'll label you**  
 _Je te cataloguerai_  
 **So I dub the unforgiven**  
 _Aussi je te surnomme l'impardonné_


End file.
